Paralyzed
by roorah
Summary: What a mess he'd become in only a few years. Law didn't care though, as long as there was someone to fuck and a pill or two to keep him in a euphoric state, he was good. Stripper AU.


Buzzed was the word Law would use to describe his state of mind right now. He wasn't smashed, but a bit buzzed. Music was blasting going in one ear and out the other sending his brain into overdrive releasing as much serotonin it could to keep up with Law's innate arousal. Music made him feel a different kind of high and though it wasn't as good as the drugs, he'd settle. Yes, sex, drugs, and alcohol. Three things Law loved. He'd completely given up on ever stopping, as he knew he was hooked, to all three. What a mess he'd become in only a few years. He didn't care though, as long as there was someone to fuck and a pill or two to keep him in a euphoric state, he was good. Better than good, fucking amazing.

And although he wasn't particularly fucked up tonight as opposed to previous ones, he felt like he was on a high he'd never experienced before. The boy dancing in front of him was so captivating he felt hypnotized by his every move. A swish of the hips, swing of the arms, intense gaze he'd give Law every time he'd spin around and catch him staring. All of it was putting Law in a sort of trance he'd never felt whenever he was on whatever drug he could get his hands on that night. So in awe with the way the boy's body moved, he couldn't be older than twenty in Law's eyes and that further drove him to the brink of insanity.

The boy now, catching Law's eyes on him every time he'd turn flashed him a seductive smile while licking the top row of his teeth. He was fucking Law up so bad, so bad and he could tell by the way his Adams apple trembled and swallowed while watching him. He was in so deep and it'd been less than twenty minutes of him dancing up on stage. What a fucking tease the boy was, he knew he was getting to Law. He could tell, the cocky smirks he'd flash every so often while refusing to break eye contact were driving him mad. If he could he'd jump him right then and there, that beautiful piece of artwork that was the young boy's body was incredibly mesmerizing and Law couldn't get enough.

A small part of him wondered who the hell hired such a young looking boy, but then again thanked whoever did because god _damn _was he enjoying the show.

The boy strutted down the stage then hopped off to hover over him and smiled. He sat himself down in Law's lap- what the fuck was he doing- and brought a single finger down the base of his neck while smiling at the still expression of disbelief the older man gave him. Had he been spiked earlier, because this was definitely not normal for a natural body feeling. He was on something; he knew he was. He could feel it and it made him crazy.

"It's rude to stare." The teen said teasingly.

What the fuck was he playing at? He was a stripper; of course Law was going to stare. He clearly didn't have a single clue as to what he was doing to him, and no doubt to others in the club. How'd he end up being the lucky winner of the night to have him sitting on his lap, crotches only an inch or two apart. Fuck it, he wouldn't question it.

"Like what you see?" the boy whispered into his ear, so damn seductively if Law wasn't frozen in awe he'd fuck him right then and there on the seat not giving a damn about who watched. Craving this boy was unbearable, he himself was the drug Law needed to take tonight otherwise he knew he'd lose himself in an attempt to bear with the beauty that radiated off him. He could 'look but not touch' was what the teen told him and he gave out a low grunt in response as the younger boy bucked his hips against him. Oh how the friction felt so heavenly, Law was pretty fucking sure that either he was about to die and God was giving him one last sweet night before he did, or that all this was just a dream he'd thought up on MDMA. He couldn't help himself. He gripped the teen's hips and dug his nails into him, pulling him closer and pressing their lower halves against each other with more and more pressure.

A light pink tint flushed over the boy's face that from what Law could tell was enjoying this almost as much as he was. But it really wasn't enough; he needed to be as deep as he could in him a.s.a.p. And if it didn't happen soon enough, he was more than happy to oblige to fucking him on the table behind him. He wanted to bend him backwards, fuck him until his legs gave out and couldn't move anymore, needing Law to be the one to support him. He wanted to fuck him up so bad that he ached for it.

"So you're just going to grind into me without giving me so much as your name? That's kind of rude don't you think?"

He had a point. Wait- did he? When the hell was the last time a stripper asked for his fucking _name_? That's right- never. While Law wanted nothing more than to bone the teen into next month, he also wanted to know every single detail about him. His name, favourite colour, animal, place to go whenever he felt down, how he liked being fucked, on his back or on his elbows and knees, _all of it. _

"It's Law."

"Law huh…" the teen whispered. God if he could make himself sound that fucking seductive with just a whisper Law couldn't wait until he was moaning and yelling his name underneath him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Luffy."

_How adorable,_ he thought.

"Say Law…" he whispered as he lifted himself off the older man and leaned over to lightly brush his lips against his ear, sending shivers down Law's spine, "you wanna go to one of the back rooms?"

Fuck. _Fuck. Yes. Yes! _He wanted to scream and shout millions of thank you's to the sky at God for giving him this wonderful fucking opportunity. He felt like he was about to explode just thinking about his cock pressed as deep as he could go in the teen and felt something stir inside him. As much as he wanted to open up his mouth and tell him yes, the words were simply lodged in his throat for his disbelief in the offer sank in and prevented him from responding.

"Free of charge."

"Yeah, yeah." He spoke. That seemed to do the trick, and he would have paid as much as the boy asked for anyway but hell if he was offering for free Law wasn't about to turn down such a once in a life time opportunity. He didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed for agreeing so quickly, absolutely no hesitation was present in Law's mind. His response got another smirk from the teen, which he thought, was oh so fucking sexy and he could look at him like that all day. But the thought of him begging underneath him with a beet red face and sweat trickling down the side of his face turned him on even more as Luffy grabbed his hand to lead him to one of the many back rooms of the club.

He was so entranced by the teen he couldn't even think straight, not that there was anything straight about what was going to happen but his mind was so ridiculously clouded any and all logical thought escaped his mind as they walked into the room and just as Luffy shut the door behind him, Law pressed him against the wall and brought their mouths together in what Law and Luffy both had to give the title of 'best damn kiss' to.

Their mouths moved together and Luffy opened his to invite Law in which again, he just couldn't say no to. He slipped his tongue in, the teen releasing a throaty moan at the feeling of another warm tongue pressed against his. Hands sliding up and down each others torsos before Luffy brought his arms around Law's neck to pull him in as close as he could.

Law himself felt like he'd taken ecstasy. The sweet bliss of pleasure that ran down his back from only pressing his body against Luffy's was too much. But he needed more, and clearly so did the teen who was tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. He broke their kiss for a brief second to pull his shirt over his head and toss it wherever before pressing his mouth against him once more. His hands roamed every inch of bare skin and made Luffy feel like he was on fire with every touch. Even his skin was burning against the tips of Luffy's fingers and palms that now stroked up and down his torso. Moans and grunts escaping both their throats as their tongues battled each other to see who could go further down the other's throat until they were desperate for air and broke apart panting and wheezing to fill their lungs with oxygen quickly. Law couldn't get enough; he was so incredibly at the teen's mercy that at the moment he felt like he'd do absolutely anything to make him feel good.

"You're in for a wild ride. Literally. I'm going to ride you so hard, Law." The teen whispered against his lips.

Law's muscles tensed as he could barely wait for what Luffy had in store for him.

"Sit." He ordered him while pushing him back to the wall with the long velvety couches. Law tolerated his demands and sat himself down, his eyes never breaking contact with him. He was already treating him so pleasurably and they hadn't done anything but kiss him. He hovered over him, unzipping his jeans and slipping his hand in to take out his throbbing cock. He slid himself down to his knees and squeezed him a few times before opening his mouth to take in the head. He heard a quiet gasp from Law and felt triumphant. He smiled as he sucked against the head of his cock and trailed his tongue along the sides as he sucked.

"Luffy," Law uttered breathlessly while jerking his hips up only to be stopped by Luffy's free hand that held his hips down against the soft cushion underneath him. Law grunted and pushed his hair back with his hand, gripping his soft raven coloured hair while he sucked. God, he felt so fucking good. Better than he'd imagined. His mouth around him felt incredible, like it was meant to suck his cock.

Luffy's nails dug into the curve of Law's hip, breaking skin and sucked, licked and pumped him more fervently. He took him in deeper, bobbing his head, making Law close his eyes and throw his head back, clenching his jaw as he felt a boundless amount of tension building inside him.

Luffy moved his head faster, lubricating him with his saliva before bringing his free hand to grab hold of his shaft and squeezed, then began to pump him. While his hand assisted in pleasuring the older man, his tongue licked the edges of his cock, teasing Law and making him flex under his grip with the ridiculous amount of pleasure he was giving him. Luffy was sensational to Law, absolutely outstanding he thought to himself vaguely through the rush of bliss.

Suddenly his mouth pulled off his cock and Law was about to look down when he felt the teen's tongue and mouth meet with his balls instead. He groaned rather loudly at the feeling of wet swollen lips against him and tugged at his hair firmly, making Luffy squirm a bit. He sucked on him, one at a time and licked all over while his hand continued to pump him before desperately wanting his mouth to be filled with Law once again.

As he squeezed and stroked him, he looked up to see the way Law was looking at him and took in a sharp breath at the intensity of the gaze he was being watched with. He smirked around his cock and took him in as deep as he could- and Law wasn't small by any means- his cock hitting the back of Luffy's throat then pulled off a bit to breathe through his nose before bringing his mouth back down all the way, his nose brushing against his lower abdomen.

"Shit," Law moaned in pure bliss and he knew he was going to come soon, it was only a matter of time at the rate Luffy was going. It was unimaginable to him how Luffy knew so perfectly what to do, where exactly to suck and add pressure to by the way he looked, but being a stripper meant he more than likely had a lot of experience in this field which right now, he couldn't be othered with. He'd never experienced such pleasure from anyone before- and he'd slept with _a lot _of people. He couldn't help but think that maybe Luffy was just a natural at this, that he was _born _to suck cock. His blood coursed through his veins intoxicated with his new favourite drug: Luffy. If he had to explain it felt like he was going to overdose on his own release of dopamine which he couldn't complain about. If he were to die, then all be damned, this was the way to go. It was unexplainable. The rush, and he could barely wait to be buried deep inside him.

"Fuck, Luffy-" he muttered through gritted teeth and clenched his jaw so tightly he was sure he was going to break his own teeth.

"Stop, god, stop," he pleaded, unable to hold himself back anymore. He was so close, so fucking close he couldn't take it. His mentality had completely rotted away and was non-existent except for the overflowing feeling of satisfaction and bliss.

His begging caught Luffy's attention and he pulled his mouth off his cock to look up at him. Law looked like he was in a haze and Luffy smirked at him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." He said teasingly, he could practically feel his skin being burned with the feeling of desire and lust through Law's eyes.

"Don't be sorry, just, fuck. You're dangerously good."

"Oh I'm not _that_ good." He spoke sarcastically and licked his swollen lips while still stroking Law with one hand before standing up to sit himself down on Law's lap once again.

"Yeah right, fuck."

"I hope you know I'm not nearly close to being finished with you, Law." Luffy whispered in his ear, "if you think that was all, you're horribly mistaken."

"I don't think I could settle for that being just it."

"Good, good." He murmured before licking his lips again and pressed them against Law's.

The kiss was quick, too quick. He got back off leaned over and stuck his hand into the drawer of the table next to the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube before he removed the rest of his little showy outfit and stood in front of Law.

"Lift your hips," he commanded and Law did just that, and slipped his pants off before pulling Luffy back onto his lap and pressed his mouth on his again. Their throbbing erections pressed against each other and the two groaned into each other's mouths at how good it felt. Luffy opened the cap of the bottle squirted the clear liquid all over Law's cock and into his hand and brought his fingers to his own ass. He stuck in a finger, then without hesitation stuck in a second and began fingering himself while desperately kissing Law breathless and letting out throaty moans every time he shoved his fingers in deeper. It didn't take Luffy long before he deemed himself prepped enough to take him in.

"God fuck you made me so impatient," Luffy growled as he pushed himself up onto his knees and began to lower himself onto Law's aching cock. He let out a groan when he felt himself go halfway in and couldn't take his eyes off Luffy who was biting his lower lip to hold back the cries of stinging pain until he finally sat himself on his cock completely. Law stroked Luffy's back soothingly, unable to comprehend how he was holding himself back at the moment and groaned as Luffy clenched around him until he eased into the feeling.

"God fuck, FUCK," Luffy panted as the sudden full feeling drove him nuts and dug his nails into Law's shoulders.

"Fuck you look so good," Law groaned as the flushed expression the teen wore turned him on even more and he arched his hips off the couch making Luffy dig his nails into his skin even more.

"Hey- fuck, no no, don't you dare fucking move," Luffy demanded as he began taking control and started bouncing.

"Yeah, that's right fuck yourself like that- shit, so good," he made out between breaths that he couldn't even control anymore. They'd only just gotten started and Law felt like Luffy had put chains around his lungs, refusing to let him even take a breath.

Luffy's legs trembled as he lifted himself and dropped back down at a fast pace, digging his nails into Law every time he'd try to thrust his hips up to match Luffy's pace. He chewed on his bottom lip and his hands shook at the sudden thrusts from Law underneath him.

"Just like that," Law breathed against his lips that he could feel heat radiating off of.

Luffy pushes himself against Law, bringing their bodies as close as possible before recapturing Law's mouth, biting and sucking at his bottom lip then opening up to let Law's tongue dart in and lick inside his cheeks.

Law couldn't even make any sense of anything anymore, of course he was pretty sure he'd lost that long ago but even more so now he had no idea what the fuck was going on other than how fucking incredible Luffy felt around him, clenching and tightening around him with ever bounce.

"I'm gonna ride you so fucking hard Law," Luffy whispered against his mouth before slamming himself against him and groaned, "fuck, fuck, Law!"

His name on the teen's lips sounded like the sweetest thing ever and he couldn't get enough, he wanted to send him into absolute overdrive, maybe into shock even at how fucking good he felt. So good until his brain and body cant take it and he loses himself- never wanting anyone but him ever again.

"So good, so good Luffy," Law groaned against his skin and dug his nails into the teen's hips, steadying his sloppy pace. Luffy threw his head back as he dropped his hips onto Law harder than ever and groaned out the older man's name. '_Just like that_', he thought, '_keep saying my name like that, fuck_' and took this as a chance to suck at the nape of Luffy's neck while his head was tilted back and took hold of Luffy's leaking cock. He smeared the precum with his thumb all over the tip then down and began pumping him.

"Ah fuck, Law your cock is so fucking- Ah! Good!" Luffy moaned and immediately shot pride and added about twenty points to his ego. Each movement against each other was met with whimpers and groans that neither of them could hold back. Whimpers and groans that grew to loud moans of curses and their names escaping each others lips.

With each drop, Law's cock his Luffy's prostate dead on, leaving him a twitching mess that clung desperately to Law's shoulders.

"Shit, Luffy fuck," Law groaned in a dirty tone, absolutely livid with pleasure with the way the teen bounces in his lap rough and quick, making the both of them feel euphoric. He drags his fingers up and down the teen's back in a strangely affectionate way, while the teen fucks himself on Law's cock hard and perfectly hitting his own prostate with his bounces. He felt delusional now, as his cock begged for release under Law's soft yet rough tattooed hand and he jolted his hips up when he felt Law start thrusting into him harder to meet with Luffy's bouncing. He no longer had the energy nor the desire to demand him to stop as his orgasm neared and he cried out the older man's name.

"Fuck I'm so close, right there I'm right- _there!" _Luffy moaned before Law slid his arms around his waist and picked him up, still balls deep in the teen and flipped their positions. At this point he was so desperate he didn't even care, Luffy just wanted to come, hard and _soon. _Law propped one of his knees on the couch and left his other leg supporting him up on the floor as he started thrusting vigorously into the teen. He couldn't get enough, he could fuck him all day, all night.

Law buried himself so deep inside Luffy he couldn't believe himself. The teen wrapped his arms around his neck in hysteria.

"Law!"

"Louder," he commanded as he pushed into him harder.

"_LAW! FUCK!" _Luffy shouted as he was on the brink of orgasm and scrapped his nails down his back, Law not letting him come keeping a firm tight grasp on his throbbing cock.

"You truly are the most exquisite person I've ever met, Luffy. You paralyze me." He groaned and whispered into the teen's ear as he continued slamming into him.

"Fuck, fuck I can't, Law," the teen whimpered into his neck, now crying out perilously for Law to release him and allow him to come.

Law slamming into his prostate with every eager thrust, feeling his own orgasm grow near and finally lets go of Luffy, allowing him to come while moaning the older man's name, claiming the title of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and his sight went spotty. He tightened around Law making him release himself into Luffy with only a few more hard thrusts, grinding into him as he rode out his orgasm.

Law felt so ridiculously satiated and fucked out for about a week at most, they both breathed into each other's necks, panting and gasping for air, desperate to catch their breath. Law pulled out of him with a sharp gasp and hiss and Luffy gripped his shoulder and let out his own gasp and whimpered.

"Wow."

"Yeah," he groaned, "wow."

God damn the teen and his hold over him. Usually after he'd fucked someone he'd leave immediately or give them a quick thanks then tell them to buzz off, but this damn teen had him wanting to stay by his side and fall asleep with him in his arms as he played with his hair and watched his sweet facial expressions that Law could only imagine he made.

"You… I made a good decision tonight."

"What was that?"

"You are a really, really good time Law." Luffy smirked and whispered into his ear and Law almost felt his cock grow hard again ready for round two but the teen pushed him off and _tried, _to stand up off the couch to grab his clothes.

"God I'm going to be sore tomorrow." He groaned and Law smirked to himself feeling honoured he was the one to break Luffy like that and laughed. Law himself couldn't gather why Luffy would want to leave, hell he was ready, ready to go at it again, but the teen began getting dressed and Law figured he shouldn't just sit there naked and picked up his clothes off the floor and began to dress himself. He looked around for his shirt, which he vaguely remembered throwing… where exactly?

"Here," Luffy said handing him his black V-neck, "you chucked it across the room." He said with a light chuckle. Law took his shirt out of his hand and put it on before looking up again to meet eyes with Luffy. As much as it pained him to see the teen ready to open the door and leave and maybe never see him again, he accepted it.

As Luffy was about to head out, he turned to say goodbye when he noticed Law's awkwardly sour face.

"Hey what's with that look?"

"What look?" Law stiffened and looked away.

"That face! The look!"

"This is my face, I always look like this."

"You always look like you're about to break into tears after mind blowing sex?"

"Some people have that affect."

"Some people? For a second I thought I might have been special." He pouted.

"You are- I mean- I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh. Haaaah, you're funny too huh! Well behind that gloomy face I figured you had to have some sense of humor, even if its kind of shit." Luffy said honestly while buttoning up his shirt.

"Say," he began again, "do you want to come by again next week? I work every Friday and Saturday night you know, if you want to stop by again… I mean, only if you're free of course."

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah, I mean I'm not about to lie to you Law, you are the best fuck I've had in quite some time."

"I don't know if that's the best way you make someone come back to you, you know." He said sternly. The thought of Luffy moaning around someone else's cock really turned him off and shot a sort of possessiveness he knew he really couldn't justify considering it was Luffy's _job, _but still.

"Isn't it? I think it's working." He smiled.

Fuck this kid. Who the fuck did he think he was?! Smiling all flashily like that thinking he had all control over him. Well then again, he did. Damn him.

"Maybe," he said trying to play it cool. '_Don't act desperate' _he told himself.

"Maybe huh, you tease. What do I have to do to get you to say yes?"

"You want me to come that bad?"

"I'm sorry did you drop your hearing aid, weren't you listening to what I was saying?!"

"I heard I just-"

"Oh fine. Don't come, whatever." Luffy pouted and walked back towards the door. God damn him.  
"Fine. I'll come." He said, finally giving into the pouty teen. Fuck him for being so desirable.

"Oh really? What if I don't want you to come anymore?"

"Don't you? I seem to recall you telling me I was the best fuck you'd had in a while."

"Touché." He said giggling again that did nothing but stir up butterflies in Law's core. What the fuck was he a stupid high schooler with a crush? What the fuck?!

"Well, I have to get back… not that this wasn't fucking awesome, but I still have to go so…" he paused and ran back to Law to press his lips against the older man's quickly and all too suddenly for Law to respond. It ended almost as quickly as it, "see you Friday!" he shouted and ran back towards the door.

"Yeah see you." He said and was left alone in the room that smelt like sweat and sex. The scent was all too prominent in his nose and taking over the rest of his senses. Law couldn't help but smirk to himself and think that he was going to become a regular at the club, eager to get home and dream of nothing but Luffy and the way he'd absolutely captivated him.


End file.
